Content, including media content, is typically experienced by consumers via devices such as computers, televisions, radios, and mobile electronics. Media content can be delivered by service providers, who send the content, such as television, radio, and video programming, to consumers for enjoyment at their physical locations. Modern communications networks benefit from interconnectivity between consumers and various communication devices. As network capabilities expand, these interconnections can provide new opportunities to enhance the ability for consumers to enjoy content by experiencing a variety of content over multiple devices. Intelligent devices offer means for the enjoyment of content in ways that anticipate consumer personalization of media content presentation.